


Necessary Interruption

by Imyercupcake



Series: Harlow and Cullen [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cullenlingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Floor Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex, i tried to do a short smut but I am incapable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long smut with Cullen and his lovely Inquisitor Harlow. He wants some afternoon delights but they are both stuck with infuriatingly boring duties. He aims to change that and get his way. Sex, sex and you guessed it! More sex.</p><p>Enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially back from a long and much needed hiatus with this beast right here. As always, please mind the tags if you are sensitive to certain things. 
> 
> Many, many, maaany thanks to the beautiful and awesomely talented writer mosthopelessofromantics for being my beta!!! Definitely give her stuff a read as well.

Cullen let out an exasperated sigh when a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. Nary a breeze entered his study, which was plied with blinding sunlight invading through arrow slit panes. The cool stone of the walls did nothing to curb the telltale signs of high noon. He was smart to opt out of armor today. His black tunic complete with a raven feathered mantle - a spot-on gift from Miss Trevelyan herself for his recently passed name day - and thin trousers afforded him some mercy from the heat. He felt a tad less formal standing before the group of newly instated Inquisition soldiers in his office, but the annoyed ex-Templar longed not for the inevitable amplified temperature the metal cage of his flagship armor would have generated. But, even these precautions did nothing to cool his rising temperament. An hour had passed since his missive was dispatched to Harlow, and now he had five of Rylen’s window-lickers in his office for reprimand. He hoped to steal away with her for the rest of the day, hidden from the prying eyes and spying ears, but duty found him first. 

 

To ensure that Harlow could not refuse his request, he scented the parchment with sandalwood and cloves, his aroma that Harlow loved, to further lure her from the mundane council meeting she currently attended. He felt silly for his meticulous nature, as it was a simple note. But when it when it came to Harlow, the woman who has thoroughly enchanted his very being, it was definitely worth the effort. 

 

Their time together had been scant of late. It bothered him that she was always pulled away by her duty, dragged in many different directions along the infernal stream of propositions that seemed to increase in volume as her time progressed as Inquisitor. He needed her, she was his rock. Through his daily war with his emotions, complaints and constant struggle within the Order, she was his beacon, guiding him from darkness. 

 

He stared blankly at the sorry excuses for soldiers lined before him. Managing to thoroughly offend visiting dignitaries who reigned influence throughout Thedas with their foul and instigating attitudes, meant punishment, and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with. The fog of lust currently consumed him, but in his current situation tasked as disciplinarian, could do nothing about it. 

 

A young cadet fumbled over his words of what lead to the massive brawl, but Cullen’s mind again drifted in and out. This time it dwelled on his irresistible mage on hands and knees, pinned beneath him. He could almost smell the grass that would stain her knees as he rut her. A dirty dress, rucked up past generous hips. Breathless whispers in her sweet Macher accent, begging for more. He cracked an involuntary smile as he stared off, looking right through the man speaking. 

 

“Commander?” the Knight Lieutenant asked, noticing Cullen’s lack of interest.

 

“Oh, this will not do,” Cullen surmised, his attention drawn away from his daydream.

 

His frustration was mounting and this meeting was going nowhere. He needed these idiots out before another word caused him to throttle each of them for their insolence. His trousers had grown uncomfortably tight from his libidinous thoughts of Harlow, and now another problem had presented itself. 

 

_ Maker’s Breath. _

 

In hopes to dispel his affliction, and escape the sunlight’s heat charged beams that steadily crept through the slotted walls, Cullen arose from his padded seat. He stepped to the darker corner of his office and leaned against the cool stone wall, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

_ Why isn't Knight Captain Rylen tending to this? My will to pay attention is a frayed singular thread ready to snap. Harlow was a much better therapy for my fading lyrium dependence but this is not helping sate my foul state of mind.  _

 

Thirsting for drink, he snapped his fingers. A servant replenished his wine and he took copious swigs as soon as the decanter reached his lips. He slammed the thick glass down onto the servant’s tray and gave the lad an appreciative nod. 

 

_ Would it be unprofessional to walk out on these imbeciles with a massive hard-on? _

 

He exhaled sharply, and the Inquisition solder initiate paused mid sentence. 

 

“C-Commanda, is there sumfin’ wrong?” the nervous dolt stammered.

 

Cullen chuffed at the man and pushed away from the wall. Now standing menacingly close to row of anxious men, his eyes narrowed into a glare and he stared at the five delinquents who were now avoiding his hostile gaze.

 

“Look at me, all of you. I will only say this once,” any pleasantness was stripped from his voice.

 

Eyes quickly snapped to him and he turned to the Knight Lieutenant, invading the lanky man’s personal space. His mask of sternness paved the way for what he needed to convey. 

 

When he felt he had their full attention, Cullen cleared his throat and finally spoke, "As members of this Inquisition, especially you, a Lieutenant, should know that you are here to represent our mission. You are to regard the Inquisitor and I, your Commander, with  _ the _ utmost respect and professionalism. The uncouth behavior you and your charges displayed at the Herald’s Rest has likened you all to brutish sellswords.”

 

He walked over to the younger cadet and pointed a finger at his chest. “I should have  _ all _ of your sorry arses discharged, but unfortunately at this point we need all the manpower we can amass,” he barked, his voice growing louder.

 

Cullen straightened his posture and adjusted his collar. With his sights set on the scout at the end of the row, he took a step in that direction. Someone was about to get a new arsehole torn. But a loud groan from the heavy door to his office paused him still. 

 

Cullen expected to see yet another inept soldier enter, but only blazing sunlight poured through the door. Blinded by the sudden brightness, he lifted his hand to shield his eyes. An unmistakeable dark magic crept into the room, pulling sharply at his senses. His pulse began to quicken and he silently thanked the Maker for whom he now knew was about to walk in. Blurred eyesight refocused and he ran his fingers through his curly hair as he was met with a brilliant set of amaranthine eyes. Her mahogany lips were parted slightly and her long black hair was tied in low twin buns below the ears, with loose waves framing her irresistible face.

 

_ Andraste, don’t let this still be my daydream. _

 

Ever the temptress, Harlow directed her undivided attention toward him. She rendered him speechless by wearing an almost completely sheer black dress affixed by a bow, perfectly tied around her slender neck. His eyes roved over bare shoulders and exposed legs and wanted to worship every inch of her body. He imagined the scandalous gossip that must have transpired as she strode past onlookers to see him. 

 

After sufficient gawking, he returned his hooded gaze to hers and recognized the hungry look in her eyes. That look that made his balls ache with raw need. 

 

The soldiers ungracefully spun to face the Herald, instinctively taking a knee before her. She ignored their pitiful display and continued to keep her attention devoted to her man. She put her hands on her hips and curled her full lips into a seductive smile.

 

“Greetings, Commander Rutherford. I believe you are  _ late _ to the closed quarters meeting.” As always, she spoke in her controlled tone, but her provocative nature slipped through. 

 

He ran his fingers along his stubbled jaw and shot back, “As you can see, my Lady, I was tasked as disciplinarian to these numbskulls, who have ultimately caused my tardiness. Please accept my sincerest apologies.” His remorse was genuine, but he couldn’t help the unapologetic smirk that betrayed his confession.

 

She gave a soft laugh and offered a curt nod to the soldiers to stand back at attention before sauntering a path closer to him.

 

She also had Cullen’s nether regions standing at attention. From the indecent sway of her hips, to the slight bounce of ample breasts that nearly caused him to forget where he was. His now hands itched to grab a handful of her freshly styled hair and pull roughly, exposing her neck to him and wiping that smug expression off her face. Oh, he’d put those lips to better use and stuff that mouth full of his aching cock. 

 

She stopped just shy of his arm’s reach. Magenta eyes roamed over him hungrily, like he was a delicious tower of sweets.

 

“Soldiers, leave us!” she snapped impatiently, cutting the silence with the terse command. 

 

Cullen quietly sniggered in response.  _ Never one to mince words when urgency was afoot. _

 

He glared at the dolts when Harlow’s order was met with delay. The room suddenly  _ very _ overcrowded. He couldn’t blame their primal instincts to ogle her, but that was  _ his _ woman and their leader. They will learn how to follow a direct order without hesitation.

 

"But Commanda, ‘ow long shood--" the unfortunate soldier who started the fight asked, idiotically forgetting his place.

 

Cullen clenched his jaw so tightly that his pulse could be seen in his temples. "You  _ dare _ question our Inquisitor’s direct order? Are you mad? Until we bloody say so! Now. Get. the--fuck-- _ OUT! _ " he bellowed, baring teeth, a puffed chest and balled fists that could start flying at any moment. They flinched and scrambled towards the door, frantically pushing past each other to escape the Commander’s rage. The Knight Lieutenant, lagged behind and gave his Commander and Herald an apologetic bow before his exit.

 

Before the door had a chance to close, the contact starved ex-Templar wasted no time in wrapping his eager arms around her slim waist. With the distance now closed between them, he held her her in a tight embrace, and let his hands roam down her back to rest just above her arse. He could almost taste the desire in the air. Her aura was like an electrical current traveling down his spine to his cock. Already so painfully hard, the sensation was almost too much. 

 

Almost.

 

"Harlow, my love,” he sighed, reaching out to caress her cheek. “Do you enjoy to distracting my men? I know I ran tardy, but I must finish their discipline and ready them for the next scouting mission.” 

 

“That is  _ not _ your fucking job,” she spat. “You are grossly overworked, and the last thing you ploughing need is to deal with these twats.” She rose to the balls of her feet, delicately placed her hands on his shoulders and nuzzled his jaw. “Make them suffer later… and discipline  _ me _ with this sword instead.” Harlow lowered her hand to cup his erection, of which her approving purr reverberated in his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Harlow took a step back from him. She lifted her faintly glowing hands and stared deeply into Cullen's eyes as a muttered incantation escaped her seductive lips. A gentle, but icy, wind tossed the loose scrolls from atop his desk, creating a whirling storm of papers. The inescapable heat of the afternoon was replaced by a chilling breeze that instantly cooled his sweat-slicked flesh. The cascading drapes that hung beside the windows, now blocked the offending sunlight and candle stands slowly illuminated, giving the room a sensual glow. 

 

He held a special appreciation for her talents. In the past, there was a time that such power would unsettle him fiercely, even enrage him. But coming from Harlow, her vast power turned him on immensely.

 

“I was so happy to receive your missive. I immediately excused myself from that dreadful nobles meeting and waited for you in our alcove. I had been yearning for you all morning, and I touched myself while I waited, to get myself so wet, just for you. I wanted to  _ fucked _ Cullen, but you never came...” her irresistible pout quickly transformed into a devilish smirk, “...but I did.” He saw disappointment flash over her face, and just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and he almost missed it entirely. Cullen knew how guilty Harlow felt for letting herself get carried away; she was insatiable, but she tried to hold out so he would be the one leading her to ecstasy. 

 

She pressed her ample bosom against his chest and he migrated backwards towards his desk until his thighs hit the hard, wooden edge. With a growl, she pounced on him. Thankfully, his quick reflexes caught her limber form as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist.

 

“But now this is your chance to make it up to me. Fuck me now, Cullen. Right here while they await you outside of this door.” she rasped, took his earlobe between her teeth and raked her nails through his hair, sharply pulling his head back. The feel of her nails on his scalp was a sweet burn and made it impossible to suppress his strangled groan. 

 

“By Andraste woman!”

 

Her action took him by surprise, and he was thankful that the desk was there to stabilize him. He quickly sat back on the desk while she faced him. Writhing on his lap, kissing along his neck; he was enjoying every single flick of her pointed tongue. He whispered her name when the quick mynx deftly snuck her hand passed his waistband. Purring in his ear the whole time while dipping below it so her naughty little fingertips could dance along his hardness. The simple act felt so fucking good that he didn't bother to suppress his deep sighs. Just a light caress from her and the stresses of the day now felt trivial. 

 

“Mmm, such  _ power _ I hold in the palm of my hand,” her alluring tone was a Siren’s song.

 

She continued to ghost her fingers along his length with teasing strokes. A wicked grin pulled at his scarred lip, and her breath hitched when he forcefully cupped her arse, sliding her closer to him. Harlow’s slender hand released his cock, and moved up to his chest to tug at the feather trim of his collar. In return he pulled her face closer to his, but instead of allowing her the contact he knew she sought, he roughly turned her head and sank his teeth into the crook of her neck. Cullen knew it drove her mad. She had once said that she loved when he bit her, and proudly wore his marks around Skyhold. She whimpered loudly and ripped his tunic open, causing the buttons on to scatter in every direction. 

 

She may have cooled the room, but her skin was feverish while she ground herself like a cat in heat against his hard prick. His body shuddered at the amazing sensation her clothed mound created gliding over his length. They sighed together in each other's embrace, but his hands found themselves untying the golden ribbons that kept her hair in place. Her dark tresses cascaded past her shoulders, and were caught by his hand.

 

“Harlow, I would advise you to offer a prayer of repentance now, for I am going to fill you with my sins,” he said darkly.

 

“Cullen...I shall pray when you pound my cunny like a savage,” she answered, still rubbing her heat against him.

 

He smirked at the statement. He wanted the same thing, and he would indeed make this happen. His hold on her hair tightened while she now worked to unbuckle his belt. 

 

“Cullen, let me free your cock,” she moaned.

 

“You sound like a horny little trollop,” he growled in her ear, before he shifted his hardness to press against her wet smalls.

 

She nodded slowly. “That’s because I am  _ your _ little trollop of course,” she purred. “You command the strongest army in Thedas, now conquer the wettest pussy.” 

 

That was the catalyst for him. He was now galloping full speed through a lust fueled fog and it would not lift until sated. She hissed when he tightened his fist in her hair, pulling harder and inching his lips closer to hers. She placed her hand over his and emitted a light shock, effectively loosening his grip to shake herself free. He brought the shocked fingers to his mouth, narrowing his eyes at her while she mirrored his expression and hopped of his lap to shed her clothing.

 

“No,” he advised. “Leave it on.”

 

He got up and pulled her to him once more. His restless hands traversed her curves until he reached her apex. He cupped her mouth and pressed his fingers against a very wet spot on her smalls. Both of them sighed lustfully when his hand slipped past one of the teasingly high slits of her dress and pushed her smalls aside to glide along her folds. His fingers were coated as he repeatedly teased a line down her slick lips. His mouth watering in anticipation of his face between her warm thighs, lapping at her sweet nectar. 

 

“Oh, Harlow--my love, you are so soaked.”

 

He pursed his lips at the thought of suckling her pert nipples, and the feeling of her hard peak against his palm was enough to warm his core. 

 

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, trying to coax him into reciprocating by dancing her tongue over the seam of his mouth. She was a force of sexual energy, and he was ultimately a weak, weak man against her persuasive methods. He gave in, and kissed her with fervor while her hands renewed their attempt to free his cock. She moaned in his mouth when his erection sprang free, and she swallowed his growls of pleasure as he followed her cue to slip his tongue deeper. 

 

They were lost in each other's embrace, the taste of spiced wine and whiskey invaded his senses. Soft mewls fed his urges and inched backwards across his desk, and blindly knocked everything that wasn't secured down to the cracked stone. Harlow took this opportunity to grip his cock with both hands, and stared deeply into his eyes. His hips moved of their own volition in time with her long, firm strokes. 

 

And with the perfect flick her wrist, his world blurred into only light, shadow, and ecstasy. Moans spilled from his throat when her thumb swiped the underside of his cockhead. He leaned forward, supporting himself to watch her she jerked him with expert precision. She moved to his side and snaked a hand behind his neck, pulling him to her mouth and kissing him slowly and deeply, her swirling tongue reaching indescribable depths. He would surely explode all over her hands and himself if she continued her expert ministrations. 

 

Images of the depraved and unspeakable things he wished to do to her flashed across his mind. The best part about it was, she would let him do anything he wanted. 

 

Anything.

 

Breathless, he broke the kiss and gasped, thrusting up into her hand. “Does someone want a mouthful of my cock?” he rasped as he raised a hand to her face and grasped her chin. 

 

Harlow kept a firm grip of his manhood and while her free hand gently fondled his sack. Her flushed lips struggled to form a sentence but her excited expression was answer enough. With a lick of her makeup smeared lips, she nodded.

 

“Please, my Commander, can I have it now?” she beseeched.

 

He smirked and nodded slowly. “I shall give you what you want, my sweet girl, but only  _ after _ you drip your honey on my tongue.”

 

His hand still clutching her chin, he brought her face to his, and they lost themselves in another feverish embrace before reluctantly separating. He gazed hungrily and deeply into her subtly glowing eyes. Their radiance undeniably enhanced by passion, pleasure and anticipation. 

 

As his hands reached for the bow behind her neck, now adorned with love bites, he didn’t dare break his gaze, for all of time seemed to have stopped. The electric current in his loins seemed to surge hotter while he pulled at the intricate lace of the Rivain dress. Once the delicate knot was undone, his world did not exist beyond his tower.  

 

She leaned back as her beautiful olive skin was revealed, and he delighted in the sight of her bared chest. He awarded her an appreciative grin before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her delicate frame. He ghosted his lips from the crook of her neck in a path to her very inviting nipples. She weaved her fingers into his now-tousled hair when he placed a firm flat palm between her shoulderblades and pulled her breasts into his face. He didn't have to look at her to know she watched his every move as he sloppily and rapaciously feasted on each erect peak. 

 

“Fuck me...please,” she begged with a breathless whisper. “Before someone interrupts us.” 

 

“So anyone could walk in at any moment yet you still  _ yearn _ for a cock like a bitch in heat?” he murmured against the flesh of her ample breasts. He pulled away and met her gaze squarely. “I shall warn you Harlow, this has been not been an easy day for me. I just might take my frustration out on your perfect and tight little arse.”

 

Harlow nodded and worried her bottom lip. “I am the Inquisitor, Commander,” she purred. “It’s  _ my _ duty to handle your complaints and see to your morale and job satisfaction.”

 

He released his embrace and moved to the side of the desk. After he made quick work of shedding his clothing, he laid them upon the plush runner. Satisfied that it would cushion the hardness of the stone, he turned back to his goddess, scooped her in his arms and relocate her to the nest of clothing and furs. 

 

He loomed over her while she laid back, with spread legs and giving him her undivided attention. “Very well,” he stated plainly. “You shall be the recipient of my ire, and I’m going to make you scream so loud for me that those Inquisition prats will undoubtedly hear your suffering.”

 

Stark naked with his cock standing at attention, he dropped to his knees. His first order of business was to shift the bottom half of her dress up to reveal her drenched sex. With a very welcome sight, he breathed her scent in deeply.

 

“Here is your first lesson.” 

 

He opened her legs wide as if they were the gates to the Golden City. 

 

_ Fuck, she’s just dripping... _

 

Cullen leaned forward and shifted himself to his stomach, placing Harlow’s legs over his shoulders, one at a time. The raven-feathered trim of his tunic tickled her silken skin, and her giggles made Cullen beam. He worshipped the crimson smalls that clung to her mound, tracing along the seams with barely a touch. Kissing a trail from her knees to her upper thighs, he lingered on the scars along the inside of her legs. Where his tongue danced over the silvery flesh that sat so near her well of moisture. 

 

Her soft sighs drew his eyes up to her flushed and beautiful face. He needed to watch her expression as he slid aside the only barrier that prevented him from devouring her sweet, juicy peach. His arms wrapped around her hips and traced the border of her smalls with his fingers. He grasped firmly and pulled the fabric up sharply, forcing the slippery material to slip between her folds. Harlow’s lascivious moaning of his name at the friction the wet fabric created had him feeling so powerful. Such simple acts can produce the most effective results. Not wanting to tarry much longer, he weaved the garment around his fingers, and pulled sharply, ripping the garment effortlessly. Harlow gasped and he shrugged nonchalantly while tossing them over his shoulder.  

 

Hovering a hairs width from her folds, he murmured, “It was a bloody nightmare babysitting the recruits for Rylen. All I could think of was my cock inside you. It was driving me mad.” 

 

Harlow reached down and ran her hand through his hair, and smiled confidently. "My dear Commander, you need a release. Let me bear that burden for you." 

 

“My love, I ask again are you certain? The mass amount of frustration that coursed through my body would amount to that of five soldiers. I shall  _ not _ be gentle past this point.” His question was that of true concern and also much excitement for a release.

 

Harlow’s pupils darkened, “I want you to wreck me.” 

 

That was all of the encouragement he needed. He returned to her glistening lips and spread her open, exposing her pearl. Quickly getting to work, he spat directly onto the sensitive bundle of nerves and she hummed with excitement.

 

He licked his thumb and swiped at her clit, pressing slow, precise circles around it. 

 

“Ooh, yes, yes , yes! Please! More...I need-” she keened, her begging echoing throughout the rafters. 

 

He grinned fiendishly as her eyes drifted closed. Needing her mind present, he squeezed her clit with two fingers. As her hips lifted from the floor, he raised the open palm of his free hand and struck her pearl just hard enough to drive her wild. The rewarding echo of the slap against her wet skin made his cock twitch with need. A sharp squeak from her painted lips drew a rumbling moan from his chest, and the perfect arching of her back awarded him a picturesque response to his ministrations. Wanting to push Harlow to the edge, he gave three more expert slaps to her engorged pearl. Her ecstatic cries for more filled the room, and he greatly approved of her pleading to come by his hand alone.

 

“Not yet.” His answer short and unforgiving.

 

He wanted to make her chant his name with the same reverence as he had in his daily prayers. This sinful mage worshiped him, his name uttered by her fueled him.  _ Excited _ him. No matter where they were in Thedas, even the faintest pulse of her magic would set his desire alight. 

 

“My love, if you could command the Inquisition while hilted by my cock, I would make it so,” he muttered against the delicious flesh of her inner thigh.  

 

Harlow looked him dead in the eyes. “As Inquisitor, I hereby decree that  _ all _ manner of business be run from my chambers, with your delicious--oh so big cock--wherever you please," she chuckled and bit her bottom lip. 

 

He smirked and growled, his dirty little Inquisitor was going to her wish granted.  Pressing his mouth to her glistening lips, his tongue traced her slit before dipping inside of her. Continuing to lap noisily at her folds, her wanton moans grew much longer and louder. He was never quiet when he grazed, fucking her with his tongue showed how much he loved to savor her magical flavor. 

 

Every time he tasted her, it was to devour her fruit until Harlow’s juices dripped down his chin. He slipped two fingers in and she greedily grinded her cunt against them so his knuckles brushed her overly sensitive clit.  Seeking that spot within that sent her into oblivion, Cullen curled his thick fingers within her tight channel, and she began chanting his name like a prayer to a god. Such veneration from her lips was music to his ears. He pinned her hips to the floor as she bucked furiously against his rigid grip.

 

“Cullen….Oh, Black City take me...you--you’re going to make me come!” she whimpered. Her hand flew from her teased nipple and began to glow when she reached her pearl. “I-I have been so pent up Cullen, please...”  

 

Cullen’s quick reflexes caught her wrist and he cocked his head in smug amusement. Slowly removing his fingers from her wet passage, he moved back and sat on his heels. The ambrosial flood she was attempting to free would rob him of his well deserved playtime. Nay, he was not done with the teasing. Peering down at her, he shook his head and swatted her hand away.

 

“You are  _ not _ to come until I say so. Suppress it like your Commander taught you. Is that understood?”  

 

Harlow whined in frustration and nodded reluctantly. Cullen’s fingers made their way back to her slick and pulsing folds, sliding two of his thick digits in as deeply as her passage would allow. He licked his palm of his other hand, wetting it well for another quick slap to her sensitive clit. 

 

“Kaffus!!” she cried out, digging her painted fingernails into the furs beneath her.

 

“Tch, tch, tch...swearing in Tevine now?” Cullen growled. “Looks like I will have to cleanse that blasphemous mouth out with my virtuous cock.” He squeezed her folds together gently while pushing his fingers deeper into her. He needed to get on with fucking her, as he was barely able to contain himself any longer. 

 

Rising to his feet, he bent down and swiftly scooped her up into arms. Intending on using his desk for his preferred purpose, he stepped over to the large piece of sturdy oak furniture and placed Harlow on its hard and unforgiving surface. Gently, he slid her toward the end, leaving her head to hang off the edge. She cupped her breasts, teasing her peaks while he moved to cradle her head with one hand, and held his hard mast with the other. The way she looked at his cock when it neared her mouth, Cullen knew she wanted to lap at the weeping precome gathered at his tip. Instead, he impatiently pushed the head past her pillowy lips. This angle would provide a picturesque view of his girth stretching her snug throat as he pushed deeper with each thrust. Now, thankful for the extra leverage, he tilted his hips downward and plunged his cock into the intense heat of her mouth. Her hands flew to his arse and gripped the taut muscles hard while she mapped his sensitive veins with her tongue. His cock was now throbbing with each thrust, causing him to shudder and his head to fall forward. 

 

“That’s it -- relax your throat...” he reminded her as thrusted harder. The perfect suction of her mouth and the gentle graze of her teeth almost made his knees buckle. “...that’s the way, such a good girl.” 

 

Returning his hazy sights back on Harlow’s cunt, he leaned down further to ready her for his cock. Forcing her legs open wider as he steadied himself, Cullen pressed his hand over her mound and drove his fingers into her wetness. She bucked wildly into his palm and keened loudly, but her squeals were muffled by his erection. Her fervent moaning vibrating along his heavy sack was causing his building wave ecstasy to swell uncontrollably. He felt as if he was floating above his corporeal form when he held his base to her lips, and her digging her nails into the flesh of his arse helped bring him back into himself.

 

His lewd daydream had come to life and it was almost too much, too soon. The primitive grunts that poured from him were so loud, they almost drowned out the exquisitely wet sucking - and occasional gagging - noises she made below him. But he wanted more, and withdrew from her mouth, leaving a sticky trail of mingled fluids running down the corners of her color-smeared lips. She whined in objection of him interrupting her task, and glared up at him with eyes that flashed dangerously bright. 

 

“Maker...you are the goddess of sucking cock.  _ My _ goddess, I’m going to reward you handsomely and you are going to thank me.”

 

She rested her head on the edge of the desk, lips puffy and chest heaving. “Does that mean...I can come now...Commander Rutherford?”

 

He had a penchant for the use of his surname in such a salacious tone.  With his fingers still still knuckle deep inside of her, he answered her by pushing his large member back in her mouth until her lips touched his base. But she met his challenge to accommodate his full length quicker than before, his vision glazed over but he could  _ feel _ her concentrating on pleasing him as he held himself deep within her throat. 

 

“You may come when I deem you are ready. What do you say?” he asked darkly.

 

When he felt she needed a full breath, he withdrew his cock once more, granting her a chance to answer.

 

“Th-thank...thank you, Commander Rutherford,” she whispered, gasping.

 

“You are most welcome, now get up bend over the desk,” he ordered. She did as she was told, positioning herself as requested. She spread her legs and brought one knee up to rest on the desktop, glancing back over her shoulder and giving Cullen a defiant wink.

 

Cullen smirked and quickly dropped to his knees spread her cheeks to gain access to her slit. He gave her a long lick and her breathy sighs were answer enough to continue. He let his tongue travel downwards until she shuddered when he brushed her pearl. He chuckled against her lips before pressing the tip of his tongue to her bundle of nerves, making small circles. When he suckled, her legs began to shake and her hands scrambled to the sides of the desk to hold herself up. 

 

The increase in the magical energy surrounding them gave indication to how closely she teetered at the edge and he intended to push her over. Grinning lecherously, he drove two fingers inside her depths and curled them against her walls. She held onto the desk so hard her knuckles had turned white. When he rubbed again, and she keened. Since the third time's always the charm, he rubbed one last time with increased pressure. She bucked backwards onto his face and shuddered as the dam within her finally broke. Harlow screamed out his title as she was hurled over the edge. Her nectar flooded his hand and chest, and rained onto the stone floor below them. Unwilling to waste a drop, he lapped furiously at her dripping juices, like a parched man given water. 

 

He rose to his feet after her tremors subsided, wiped the arousal from his chin with the palm of his hand, and sampled it with the flat of his tongue. He caught her looking back over her shoulder, waiting for his next move.

 

"Look what you did. You soaked everything, my little recruit. Everything except for my cock.”

 

He leaned down and gave her pulsing sex one more open mouthed kiss before he repositioned her to face him. She sat back on the edge of the desk and welcomed him warmly betwixt her legs. She sighed when he finally removed the dress bunched at her waist and kissed each temple, and she whimpered loudly when he parted her slicked lips with his cock without fully entering her wetness. 

 

“Please...won't you give me what I want?” she whined while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 

Cullen groaned at her words but toyed with her pulsing sex by pushing only his tip within her. 

 

"I can feel your aura Cullen...you want to pound my wet little cunt. Then you want to mount my even tighter hole." 

 

He smoothed the disheveled hair around her face and placed a chaste kiss on her parted lips before he grabbed her by the throat and growled in her ear, "Sensing my thoughts is not permitted at this time."

 

His hold tightened around her neck. "And that is the  _ wrong _ way to ask."

 

"Commander Rutherford, this slut of a recruit needs to be fucked.  _ Please _ ?" she asked in an unnatural, almost mockingly sweet tone.

 

"That's a good girl," he murmured in her ear while he simultaneously pulled out of her.

 

“Look at me!” he commanded.

 

Her eyes snapped to meet his and he thrusted hard and deep into her wetness, grunting in reaction to the tight pressure of her channel enveloping him. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, deeper and harder each time. 

 

He inhaled sharply, embracing steady the wave of euphoria gaining momentum. He was c _ onsumed _ by her heat. She was like the highest quality Orlesian silk wrapped in burning embers. Due to her extraordinary abilities, her temperature was naturally higher than most, but the scorching heat of her flesh pressed to his was almost indescribable. 

 

His attention snapped back to her when she wrapped her legs around his hips, her airy sighs carrying praising words to his ears.

 

“Don’t ever stop, don’t ever…” she moaned loudly.

 

"Never," he panted.

 

The tingle down his spine returned when she scratched the back of his neck.  It gave him the overwhelming urge to go keep going. The extra momentum he gained provided them both with heightened pleasure as he fucked her at his new ferocious pace. She begged for more, burying her face in the crook of his neck, but he pulled her back with a yank of her matted hair. Already so loud in such a public space of the keep, her vocal displays thrilled him, and the Ferelden lion would  _ not _ be held back. 

 

He grabbed her hips, and digging his fingers into her supple flesh, he laid her back onto the desk and moaned deeply at each downstroke of his almost inhuman pace. Firelight danced across the pronounced curves of her body, casting her in such an ethereal glow that he didn’t dare look away now. A tightness spread over his body that was so intense that he welcomed the pain of her nails as the continued to claw into his neck and back.

 

He reached for her nipple and took it between his calloused fingertips. "Keep your eyes on me," he commanded once more. 

 

With silent obedience she met his gaze with hooded lids. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled herself nearer, pressing her forehead to his. 

 

"I...I could fucking fill you up right now -- but what would be the fun in ending those beautiful screams of yours?"

 

He released her legs, and slid himself back in with such force that he pushed her upwards, resulting in her perfect mouth rounded releasing a silent scream. Her ragged panting paired with the sharp, pleasurable pain as she grasped and pulled his sodden, curly mane only made him want to fuck her harder. 

 

"Please," she urged, "I want to feel your hot come deep inside me.  _ Claim _ me."

 

Cullen groaned, and nipped at her bottom lip in a wordless permission to kiss her deeply once more. He slowed his movements and whispered against her lips, “But I am not done yet.”

 

“Well, I do believe there’s one more step in my punishment, Ser Rutherford,” she mused.

 

He hilted himself and paused. Raising an eyebrow at her query, “Oh, and what might that be?” 

 

She took one of his hands and interlaced it with hers. He let her guide their hands down, past her stomach and around her hip, over her arse and under her rounded cheek, until his fingertips felt the pulse of her tighter entrance. 

 

Coyly, she lowered her exotic eyes down at their joining. “I must confess, your correctional method with The Rutherford has left me...wanting more of  _ this _ ,” she crooned, her pink cheeks now a deeper hue. 

 

A wave of warmth surged within him. He was so proud of himself for her finally accepting his enchanted phallic training, now craving it even when it wasn't nestled inside of her. 

 

“Assume the position,” he ordered.

 

Her eyes flit back to his and he gave her room to oblige to his request. With catlike grace, she hopped from the desk and crawled to the center of the plush runner, waiting for him on her hands and knees. He kept his edge and stroked himself while she presented her tight arse for his pleasure. Harlow entranced him, his gaze taking in her swaying tits and hard nipples that grazed the furs when she lowered her chest down.  A strangled moan escaped his lips when she cast a longing glance back at him with her rear in the air, moaning softly as she reached back to her wetness and plunged her fingers within. Her tantalizing displays were magnificent to observe. 

 

Cullen quickly took up behind her, and licking his lips at her succulent cunt, he drew her nectar from to her folds to her inviting arsehole with soft, slow strokes of his fingers. 

She keened at his touch and removed her own fingers to give him room. He grasped his cock firmly and pressed himself against her heat, coating himself in her slick. In anticipation of what was coming, she hid her face in the furs. He corrected that action by wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her flush against his chest.

 

He pressed his thumb under chin and angled her beautiful face up so she could meet his eyes and heed his words.“Now, now. No stifling that Siren’s voice. Those dolts are on the other side of this weathered door are to hear you. I’ve decided to let blue balls be part of their punishment," he warned. “I am the conductor and you are my orchestra. Your screams of carnal delight shall serenade all of Skyhold.”

 

He released her neck to snake his hands around her torso for purchase. With a punctuated thrust and a grunt coming from deep within his core, he slid his aching cock into her waiting slick passage, groaning as her tight walls stretched to accommodate his girth. He kept her back flush to his chest and with great strength, sending his length to the very end of her depths. 

 

“Harder!!” she wailed, bucking her hips wildly to meet his thrusts.

 

With rugged grunts, the assault within her continued  until he felt her walls pulse and tighten around him once more. He paused his beastly thrusting and released her torso, only to press her down into the furs by her shoulders. His large warrior’s physique caged her petite frame like an animal mauling its prey. He held her to the floor with one hand, and stuck his fore and middle fingers of the other into her mouth. 

 

“Suck,” he ordered.

 

Without hesitation, she laved his fingers, coating them in her saliva until he withdrew them from her suction. He continued to fuck her with shallow thrusts while his wet digits walked their way to the puckered muscle of her arse. He traced a slow circle around her rosebud, feeling her pulse as he pressed against it his thumb. Gathering more saliva in his mouth, he spit it slowly and directly onto her pucker, slicking it enough to gain entrance. He slowly pushed two fingers past her clenching muscle, making her moan and pant like a lioness in heat. She arched her back, her whimpers and gasps the only sounds within the room. He continued toying with her until her ring of muscle loosened up enough for him to tease her with a third digit.

 

“Yes Cullen! Stretch me!” she gasped, her voice rising into a yelp.

 

“My sweet girl. The Rutherford has served its purpose well, look how you open up to me. You  _ love _ having your arse filled as much as your magical cunt. Don’t you?” he rasped, timing his slow pumps from his fingers with long, forceful thrusts of his cock. 

 

“Will--you--fuck--me--there?” Harlow pleaded between quickened breaths.

 

He said nothing and concentrated on not spilling from the sight of his fingers fucking her arsehole and withdrew them. His own husky breathing had also quickened in anticipation. He leaned forward and placed soft, wet kisses along her neck and shoulder, his cock now slick and aligned with the pulsing ring of her arse. He expertly pressed the tip into her entrance until it finally relaxed to let him in. A shuddering whimper escaped her throat and he grasped her rounded rear with his hands. 

 

"Take pleasure in the pain, Harlow. Relax it just like that. Let  _ all _ of me in.” He pushed deeper and a slow and steady pace, as to not hurt her delicate flesh. His grip on her tightened as he hissed in ecstasy, his words failing him from the sheer tightness encasing his shaft.  “I love how your ring fucking tenses around me,” he grunted. 

 

Her snugness applied so much pressure that he almost exploded when Harlow pushed back against him.

 

“Please pound my arse!” she cried, nearly screaming.

 

He slapped her arse hard, leaving a reddened print in the shape of his fingers.

 

“Whose arse is it?” he growled as he thrust his cock deeper.

 

“Your - yours, Commander!” 

 

"This - arse- is - all -mine!" he spat through gritted teeth between thrusts, “Mine…” 

 

He leaned forward, supporting his weight on one arm with a hand on the floor and the other firmly grabbing a handful of her hair. His eyes drifted shut as he lowered himself and pressed his lips to her ear, moaning hoarsely in enjoyment as he throbbed within her. Her moans grew louder, coaxing him closer to his own, much needed end. Primitive grunts became uncontrollable as he succumbed to her plump cheeks rising up to meet each thrust. The thick furs threatened to rip under his steely grip and used the momentum to fuck her harder. 

 

“May--may I touch myself?” she entreated.

 

“Yes, Harlow. Make us come--together. Slide those conjuring fingers inside yourself.” He found himself fighting speak, let alone hold on as he placed his hand over hers and slipped his own two fingers inside her dripping core along with her. Magic emanated from her hand and passed through his fingers. 

 

“That’s--it, sweet girl--fuck yourself for me!”

 

“Anything for you, I will do...anything, my Commander!” Their entwined fingers filling her depths pressed against her thin walls, squeezing his cock under the most perfect pressure. He couldn't -  _ wouldn’t _ \- stop now.

 

“I’m going to fill your naughty little arsehole with my sin--would my dirty recruit like that?” he croaked.

 

“Yes, Commander! This recruit needs your sin! I want to feel your release...deep inside me! Oh, Maker, don’t stop!” she cried out with delirium.

 

With every deep and beastly thrust, Harlow shrieked like a Banshee. His balls tightened from slapping against the magic emitted from her dripping cunt. His heart thundered in his ears, his vision dimmed to black, narrowing to that of a pinhole. With his hearing muffled by his heartbeat, he cared not about how loud they both really were. But one thing was for certain, he could hold his orgasm no longer. Sweat from his brow now dripped onto her spine, leaving glistening trails as each drop rolled toward her neck, and it was all he could focus on before he finally belted out one last command before he relinquished all control. 

 

“Let go, my love - fucking come with me, now!” 

 

Her channel clamped down around his shaft, and a deluge of her sweet juice drenched his fingers. With a roar befitting of a lion, he stiffened and finally allowed his climax. At the first of the hot spurts of seed that he shot deep inside of her, Harlow shuddered and let loose pleasured screams that echoed unnaturally throughout his office and loft. Overwhelmed with euphoria and trembling like a leaf, he planted open mouthed kisses on the crook of her neck until he softened. 

 

Once he caught his breath, he carefully slid himself out of her and collapsed onto the floor at her side. Drawing her into a tender embrace, she nestled beside him and rested her head against his chest. Harlow hummed happily and trailed her fingers in a familiar pattern along his collarbone. 

 

“That was incredible...my Lion of Ferelden,” she cooed, draping her arm around him and squeezing him tightly.

 

He exhaled and chuckled, “Indeed, my goddess. But I fear we must dress in a few moments so I can finally administer actual punishment to the men listening on the other side of the door.” She pretended to pout, something that always worked on him for some silly reason. 

 

“Go up to my loft,” he said softly, “and I will give us both a much needed bath.”

 

They both redressed and the halfwits were summoned back in. Their awkward posture and clear refusal to make eye contact with either Cullen or Harlow was proof that they indeed heard every sound and every word of their superiors’ meeting.  Harlow stood confidently by Cullen’s side, gazing up at him with admiration before bowing slightly to take her leave. She turned to climb the ladder, and when she was finally out of sight, Cullen quickly cast a murderous gaze to each man who now imposed on his bath time. 

 

“It’s time you all learn a lesson in humility. You’ll learn this lesson by cleaning out the Nuggalope’s and Bog Unicorn’s stalls--until they sparkle. Shite duty for a shite attitude.” The amusement in his voice was undoubtedly obvious, as he thought himself hilarious for thinking up such a punishment. His comedic skill was confirmed when he heard a loud snigger from his loft above. 

 

Cullen stared the recruits down. “Now get the fuck out of here!” 

 

He kept a stone-faced visage until they vacated the office that still smelled of sex. He chortled when he noticed Harlow’s ripped smalls hanging from one of the candle stands - like a badge of honor. He quickly extinguished the lit candles and scurried up the ladder to his bedchamber. His only mission for the remainder of the day was a hot soak and another round of indulgence. This time it would include his new enchanted toy, hidden away in their thaumaturgy chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I really, really hope you all enjoyed the fruits of my smutdom. :) Comments, kudos, emojis are all welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as Sotocakes


End file.
